Proposal
by mrtysh
Summary: My first JakxKeira, Jak proposes to Keira, encountering obstacles along the way. T for language and suggestive themes.


**A/N: Here is my first JakxKeira! It's kinda lame, but I'm thinking of more ideas by the hour. Hope you like it!**

Proposal

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_"Hey, Keir, could ya toss me the key for the zoomer? I need to go talk to Dax for a bit," Jak requested of his lover. They had only been dating for eleven months, but Jak still lived with Keira rather than with the annoyance of an ottsel and his partner, Daxter and Tess. Keira loved Jak more than she should at this early stage in their relationship, but she couldn't refrain.

"Sure, babe. Be careful out there. When you leave I think I'm going to go to the stadium and work on race details. Love you," she replied, locking their lips before handing him the key.

"All right, I'm out, don't forget I'm making dinner tonight," he said almost reluctantly. "Love you, Keir," he embraced her, then left for the Naughty Ottsel.

-

As usual, Daxter lay on the bar at the back and was being massaged by Tess. Tess, now an ottsel, spent all her time with Daxter learning the life of the ottsel, as he called it. Jak was almost positive that including mating, but did not want to inquire to find out for sure.

"Aaahhh... Oh, hey Jak!" Daxter sounded embarrassed, so Tess hopped off the bar and walked to the farthest room from them.

"Hey, Dax, I was wondering if you could help me out with something..." he hesitated before stuttering, "K-Keira and I, we, … uhh, I want-"

"Jak, it's me, nothing like _that_ would freak me out," Daxter boasted.

"I want to propose to Keira!" Jak blurted out.

"WHAAT?! Jak, I know you love her and all, and you want full rights to her, I mean who wouldn't, just look at her ass-" Daxter started, but receiving an impatient glare decided it was best to shut up.

Trying to remain calm, Jak replied "No, Dax... I love her too much to lose her to someone. I want her to be mine legally, I don't want us to be guilty about... uhh, making l-love..." he choked out the last.

"Ohh... I get it. You don't want some bastardly good-looking racer to snatch her heart from your tight grip, right? Okay, I see. What did you want me to tell you about this anyway?"

Just then the thought struck him. _He was going to make dinner tonight, so he could propose then. Right after dinner, with a little champagne to celebrate. Hopefully. But what should he say? What should he make for dinner? What-_

"Okaayy, I'm gettin' older here, any eon now would be nice," Daxter interrupted his careful thought process.

"I think I know what to do now, thanks, Dax. See you later! If Keira says yes, I will let you know," and he couldn't get outside the door fast enough. Upon a glimpse, he also noticed Daxter couldn't get to the room Tess was in fast enough... Of course she couldn't be left alone in solitude.

-

After an extremely tiring day of preparing for his surprise proposal, Jak arrived home, giving himself only an hour to do everything.

He started by slicing Keira's favorite fruits, followed by simmering some fresh meats and vegetables.

After finishing that, he decided he needed to freshen up. He changed to wearing a crisp black button-up shirt with his masculine black uniform pants. He smoothed his hair, brushed his teeth, and straightened the house to keep himself busy.

He finally heard Keira click the lock on the door, and giving himself a quick once-over, went to greet her.

After giving her a quick kiss, he asked, "How did things go at the stadium today, babe?"

"Really good, actually, I helped rebuild the garage today, we're almost finished!" she seemed excited. "So, how'd it go with Daxter?"

"You'll find out later!" he said, adoring the puzzled look that followed this statement. Upon this, Jak served the meal he had prepared for them. They sat in silence as they ate, Jak could hardly think from being nervous.

"So, what's with the nice clothed, Jak? Planning to go out or something?" she gestured to his clothing.

"Yeah, actually. After I ask you something."

Keira paused, not knowing what to expect out of this.

_Oh, shit, I don't have a ring..._ Jak thought. _Too late now._ "K-Keira," he mentally slapped himself for stuttering. "I, will you, I mean... shit," he muttered.

"What are you trying to say, babe?" she stood up to his level, thus making his task easier.

"Okay, here goes... Will you please marry me, Keira?" his eyes bulging with anticipation.

Keira gasped in shock, fighting back the tears of extreme joy. "Yes!" she hastily exclaimed.

Jak could have cried, but never would. He couldn't reach her fast enough. Their lips urgently locked, passionately and so heated. The warmth became so unbearable that Jak chose to remove his clothing, and Keira, catching the hint, followed his actions.

-

A few hours later, Keira lay wrapped in Jak's safe arms, she knew no better place. She did remember something Jak had said earlier. "Where did you want to go earlier, honey?"

"Hmmph, doesn't matter n-.. AARGH!! "

He was so brutally interrupted by the screech of his communicator. None other than Torn would contact him so late in the evening. "JAK, GET YOUR GODDAMN SORRY ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME AND GET IT!" the communicator crackled extremely loudly, disturbing the peace Jak had earlier felt.

"Torn, go bother someone else, I'm busy right now!"

"JAK, GET DOWN HERE, THAT'S AN ORDER!" followed by many profanities.

"Shut the hell up, that's an order I'm not following! What can you do, banish me to the desert? Fine, at least I won't have to deal with your shit," Jak yelled, turning off the communicator. He could see Torn with steam coming out of his ears and veins popping all over.

"Sorry you had to see that, babe. Where were we?" he joined her and kissed her once more, forgetting any plans of going places.

-

Back at the Naughty Ottsel, Daxter wondered whether Jak had found the nerve to propose to Keira. Probably so, because if he didn't, he'd be here. Daxter figured some kind of expression of feelings was being shared between them...

Oh, well, he always had Tess to be with.

* * *

**A/N: How'd it go? First one, remember. I am already thinking better than this, so don't slam me too hard, lol. Hope you liked my humor, I thought it was cool, but that's me. Please R&R, thanks!**


End file.
